


You're Bro-mine

by mae428



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>Ryan realized that Michael loved him when made a really lame joke and Michael laughed with all his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Bro-mine

Ryan was sprawled across their bed in only his boxers. It was hot as fuck in Gainesville, as it usually was, and the AC just didn’t cut it. He was still sweating.

He had the newest versions of the Speedo “Winning Elements” shots surrounding him. He studied over each one, making sure he liked them enough to send in his okay.

Michael flopped down after moving aside some of the prints. He picked one up: a close up of Ryan and some of the other swimmers, his Rl elements square over the image in gold. “You look fuckin’ hot,” he said, grinning at Ryan. “You like the way they came out?”

“Jeah!” Ryan said with a laugh, now looking at the one of all of the swimmers standing in their respective boxes. “Dude,” he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, “I’ve like…never even like…seen a periodic table.”

“Ry,” Michael said with a roll of his eyes. “Of course you did. You went to high school. And college.”

Ryan shrugged. “Yeah, but do you think I remember the fucking periodic table?”

Michael opened a new tab on his phone and quickly pulled up an image of the periodic table. “There,” he said, passing it to Ryan. “Look familiar?”

Ryan took the phone and zoomed in, looking at all the little letters. “Yeah, don’t ask me what any of it means, though.” He kept Michael’s phone, and the other man began looking at the rest of Ryan’s pictures.

They were quiet for a few more minutes, letting the hum of the AC fill the silence. Suddenly Ryan burst out laughing and Michael shot him a look.

“You’re my bro, bro.”

“Have you finally broken?” Michael asked. “Is this it? Is Ryan Lochte finally certifiably insane?”

Ryan held the phone in front of Michael’s face. The image of the periodic table was zoomed into one of the boxes.

“You’re…bro-mine.”

The joke was lame, but Michael couldn’t help the laughter that burst out of him. He rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around Ryan’s waist, and laughed into Ryan’s neck.

“Didn’t think you’d think that was like…that funny,” Ryan said, grinning at how he could feel Michael laughing and smiling against him.

“Dude,” Michael said between peals of laughter. He pulled back and looked down at Michael with that big stupid smile of his: all teeth and crinkled eyes.

Ryan’s breath hitched as he looked up at Michael, his smile growing more fond, the light of laughter in his eyes dimming to one of realization. “I love you.”

“Yeah….I love you too…bro.”


End file.
